Ulric the Aardwolf
Ulric the Aardwolf is a fictional fan made character by YourFutureIsMe based off of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic brown/purple aardwolf with great imagination, but it was this that got him in serious trouble. His fascination with the Dark Matter caused his body to be taken over and turned immortal. After he fights Silver and Shanti with combined strength his mind is set free and his body released, and he is astonished to find that he is many years in the future. He then lives out his life as normally as he can... Backstory One thousand years ago there was a young boy named Ulric, he was very curious and seemed to get into trouble way too often, when he was around the age of 12 he built a small cabin where he spent most of his time exploring the ideas in his head trying to find out how the world worked. One year later he had still been curious as to one subject, an unknown force that went by the name of dark matter. He needed to know more about it and all it's mysteries. He set up a plan to try to find it. He went to the lake of the name Mysterium Tenebris where he sat for almost 5 hours. It was getting late, he started to drift off. Then,'' KWACKH. A huge purple static shock went though the water, Ulric jumped to his feet. He ran down closer to the water and stared, stared, stared, nothing was happening. Until ''FWOOSH what seemed to be the same static like thing except in liquid form flew straight into him, it filled his body, he was stunned, couldn't move. His eyes went red and he was able to move again, but it wasn't him moving. He had been taken over by the dark matter, it was controlling him. He ran into the woods and hasn't been seen since. Did he die? Did the dark matter cause him to die? Or is he still alive and somehow tho dark matter made him immortal. Powers and abilities Ulric was a normal kid with an overactive imagination until he started meddling in science. He wanted to find out what he could do with the dark matter and if he could use it to help his people. His body was taken over, and his mind went blank. Ulric controlled Dark Matter has been plotting to take over the world and turn everything dark. Ulric as Dark Matter has the ability to use dark energy to attack his enemies, when he attacks hard enough he gains power from his foes. The way they look Ulric is based off of the real life animal aardwolf. His eyes were dark blue, but while he is controlled by Dark Matter they are red with a hint of purple. His coloring is mainly light brown but it has a slight purple tint to it when he is being controlled, he has darker strips around his arms and legs with some around his body fading off towards the front.